dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nymlenne
'' "Those who follow me follow destiny" '' History A very, very long time ago, the demon known as Nymlenne was created in a burst of Abyssal energy. Selected for greatness, her outsider soul had arisen to the near pinnacle of power, becoming one of subversive liitu. Her exploits were numerous, and she performed many legendary deeds in the name of her demonic lord, Baphomet. Her epithet, the Maw of Moonreap, comes from a particularly successful ploy in which she reduced a city of elves to cannibalism. Truly, she was cunning beyond reckoning. However, as years passed, she began to develop a distinct flaw. She would show a rather unsightly interest in the lives of mortals. Worse, she appeared to begin choosing favorites amongst the living. This simply could not do; rogue outsiders are extremely taboo even in the most chaotic realms of all. Plans were carefully laid over decades until even Nymlenne was outsmarted by their cunningness. In a moment of weakness, the conspirators struck and threw her into the Negative Energy plane. The very nature of the plane is inimical to soul-based creatures, and Nymlenne's soul was near sucked away entirely. Suddenly, at the 11th hour, she was saved by a portal to the realms of Dark Horizon. Arising from the ground, she noticed how weak she felt. She was a mere shade of her former self. But instead of despairing, she smiled joyously. Fate must have saved her, and she intends to fully capitalize on whatever it is the universe has planned Appearance Nymlenne appears to be a tall human woman of regal bearing. At 5'11", she looks down upon most of her peers with ease, and her inflated sense of purpose allows her to demand attention. Seldom is she seen not dressed to perfection; this woman cares greatly about her appearance indeed. Always dressed in the latest fashions, her clothing is always both a compliment to her figure and a statement about her prestige. She always wears a headdress of white gold, her hair beautifully curving around it. Yet, for all of her beauty and self-possession, there is something that seems off about her. Her features have a naturally sinister bent to them and are formed almost too perfectly. Her eyes are a malevolent red, standing in stark contrast to the smile usually found upon her face Personality A natural charmer, Nymlenne doesn't need her innate magic in order to be her true manipulative self. Fond of interacting with people, she uses her silver tongue to get close to those who strike her interest. She is quite willing to do or say anything to get others on her side, and may behave radically different depending on the person she's talking to. Naturally inclined to be manipulative, she expresses her inclination for intrigue by toying around with their perceptions and emotions. Her enemies beware, for she is well equipped to ruin their reputations. Those she considers hers, however, need not worry about such manipulation. She is very doting with them, to the point of condescension Loss does not suit Nymlenne well, and her drive leaves her to have little patience for silly antics. Her ego has been artificially inflated by her ascension, as a method of self-defense. Therefore, her pride is all-consuming, and slighting it can have dire consequences for those she has control over. Her pride extends to those she considers hers, and she has a strange sense of loyalty to those she's close to. Never will she express her disapproval, that would be tipping her hand too much. This often leads to nasty surprises for those that provoke her ire Loves Social interaction Presents Wealth Power Her playthings Compliments Being the nicest looking person in the room Fears Losing control Being crippled Not being liked Being restrained Hobbies Working on her appearance Working on the appearance of others Learning secrets Finding new things to do Family N/A Friends None, yet Enemies None, yet Aspirations First and foremost, she wants revenge. She hates demonkind and wants to ensure that she is the last one in existence. It may take millennia, but Nymlenne measures her age in such spans of time. She is perfectly fine with waiting. In the meantime, she wants to have a bit of fun in this strange land she has ended up in. Queen Nymlenne sounds nice, doesn't it? Category:Character Category:Template Category:NPC